


Let the Games Begin

by yesterday4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Major spoilers for 4x03.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-03
Updated: 2008-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesterday4/pseuds/yesterday4
Summary: Dean's got awhile to think on the drive over.  Coda to 4x03.





	Let the Games Begin

**Author's Note:**

> Completely stole 'evil deep end' from [](http://civillove.livejournal.com/profile)[civillove](http://civillove.livejournal.com/). Thank you!

Title: Let the Games Begin  
Author: [](http://yesterday4.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://yesterday4.livejournal.com/)**yesterday4**  
Rating: PG-13, for language.  
Disclaimer: All Kripke's! But I'll totally babysit if he wants the night off.  
Warnings: Major spoilers for 4x03.  
Summary: Dean's got awhile to think on the drive over. Coda to 4x03.

  


**Let the Games Begin**

Sam is getting on Dean’s last nerve, and Dean’s never been a very patient person.

Foot heavy on the gas, Dean clenches the steering wheel and full out glares at the stretch of highway ahead of him. Least the little bastard hadn’t taken his car. Having to hotwire one right now would really—and he means _really_ \--be the last straw.

He’s been angry before, and he’s been annoyed; now, Dean’s rage climbs right along with the odometer.

Truth is Dean’s feeling a little like a jerked around parent. Excuse him for being too busy with this whole angel of the Lord deal to notice the signs; now, Castiel’s shown him a big fucking neon billboard, and everything is just so stinking obvious that it makes Dean’s blood boil. Sam’s been funny for a while now, the lying little shit, and isn’t Dean slow on the uptake! He can’t believe he fell for that crap about Sam just sneaking out for a burger in the middle of the stinking night. Since when does Sam willingly eat a friggin’ burger? Since when does Sam have smoking hot half naked girls in his motel room? Since when does—  
  
 _Sam’s not looking for you._ Well, fuck Dean ten ways from Tuesday.

And it sucks, right, because Dean’d been keeping a mental list of all the tidbits he was going to tell his kid brother, upon getting back to the future. Lots of good shit about how friggin’ cool their mom was, how she’d kicked his ass Buffy-style; how their dad was going to buy a van—a fucking _van_! He knows how much Sam would like to know that he’s named for their grandfather, and not, like, some high school friend of Mary’s named Samantha. Maybe—just maybe—Dean would have admitted that he himself was the one named for a girl—but then, probably not.

Moot fucking point! Now he’s not going to tell Sam a goddamned thing until he’s done kicking his ass into next week. It’s totally not fair that Sam’s going to go off the evil deep end, that Castiel’s parroting John’s last words back at Dean, and Jesus _Christ_. Dean’s whole life is a never ending bad joke. Someone somewhere’s probably pissing his pants laughing, but Dean doesn’t find it even a little bit funny.

He hasn’t had that whole normal-life-with-Lisa-and-PS-Ben’s-your-kid fantasy since before the whole Hell thing, but it flashes by his mind’s eye and gets a bit dimmer. He and Sam, they’re never getting out. He knows this with every fibre of his being; tries his hardest not to think of Mary, of her impassioned declaration of wanting something normal, and practically chokes on the lump that’s suddenly risen in his throat.

They might have had stuff in common, he and his mom, beyond fuzzy memories of a shared like of Saturday morning cartoons, and breakfast cereal for lunch. Unexpectedly, he remembers how his mom used to let him wear his firefighter’s costume all day long, even when it wasn’t Halloween. He’s never thought of it before, not once, and a crushing completely out of character sense of despair almost blindsides his anger.

Okay, and focus. He thinks hard about the possible bad shit Sam could have gotten up to in his absence, and, dude, there’s a lot of crap that could have happened when he’d gone off Bobby’s radar. He can think of one thing in particular because, lack of Stanford education aside, Dean's not an idiot, and he knows his brother; Dean knows just what had gotten Sam in trouble _last_ year.

Thinking of Ruby has Dean’s blood pressure rising instantly. But there’s no one else, and Sam, _idiot_ , had always trusted that slimy bitch. Dean thinks about them alone for four months, thinks of all the time Ruby has had to work her demonic magic; then thinks of how fucking _awesome_ it’s going to be to waste her. Because he’s going to, just to be clear. Should have done it ages ago, saved them all some bother. Let Sam hate him for a while.

Keeping secrets is just not _on_. And, come on. His feelings are totally _not_ hurt. Doesn’t matter to him that Sam doesn’t trust him enough to tell him everything. Does Sam think he’ll get mad? Dean’s not really Sam’s father. What’s he going to do? Ground him?

Why can’t Dean be about to find Sam holed up with hot girls smoking drugs? Then, they can talk it out, and Dean can be mad at Sam for not inviting him. Because Dean’s _fun_ , and he’s down with some recreational drug use and—

Goddamn, he’s not down with angels giving him dire warnings about his kid brother. He’s so totally done with this whole tired thing. Stopping Sam from becoming the anti-Christ is so two years ago.

Dean parks the Impala in front of the address Castiel had given him, and just sits for a minute. Pinches the bridge of his nose, and tries to recollect his thoughts. He can do this. He can march in there and stop this second’s bad shit; he’ll get Sam back to the motel and tell him what’s what. Sam’ll spill his guts, maybe cry, beg for forgiveness, and Dean’ll totally get over the fact that Sam’s a lying secret keeper.

Then Dean will stop Sam before God does. They’ll face the endgame together, no big deal. This is just protecting his jerk brother. This is what Dean does. This is what he’s good at. This is Dean’s whole fucking life; Dean’s family business. He can do this. He’s done it before. Can even take comfort in that, because he’s never really failed. Not entirely. Not completely.

It’s going to be okay.

Deep breath and out of the car. Gun in hand, fully loaded. One foot in front of the other.

Let the games begin.

 

 **Author's Note** : Completely stole 'evil deep end' from [](http://civillove.livejournal.com/profile)[**civillove**](http://civillove.livejournal.com/). Thank you!


End file.
